


and in the end (we're living all alone)

by fogogo



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Eerie, Gen, Horror, How Do I Tag, billy is unnaturally calm here, max is only at the very end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:47:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28705401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fogogo/pseuds/fogogo
Summary: You take a deep breath, and you let all of the little voices screaming for you to beat him, kill him, you’re stronger, you’ll be free- out.
Kudos: 6





	and in the end (we're living all alone)

**Author's Note:**

> in which neither i nor billy know exactly whats happening

Some days you just stop.

You take a deep breath, and you let all of the little voices screaming for you to _beat him, kill him, you’re stronger, you’ll be_ ** _free_** _-_ out.

_ They lie,  _ is what your mother always told you.  _ They always lie. They say it’s for you, but it’s always for them.  _

You tap the car handle absentmindedly, and watch the gate. That’s where they come from, you know. They crawl and scramble and drag themselves out, over and under and through, paying no heed to the ones who failed.

You pull your hair up and touch the hole on the back of your neck. That’s where they enter, you know. They spend the cold nights looking, searching, hunting, for someone like you.  _ (Like your mother.)  _ Someone they can teach and tell and make their little homes in.

Your mother taught you their names. She always knew more than you.

“You’re late, shitbird.” You say to your sister.

_ Hello Max! _ the Shoggoth clamor.


End file.
